


Another day, another package

by Melody_Jade



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, doing some soul-searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: What's in the bundle? Will it be something unexpected?





	Another day, another package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



As always, your heart gives a little jolt when you open the door to see a package on your doorstep. Picking it up, you shake it gently and try to gauge its weight. Is it heavy enough to hold a glass bottle containing your soul? Possibly.

Bringing it to your table, you carefully tear the packaging away. You hold your breath as you open the bundle to reveal…

… more London Street Signs.

You sigh, tossing the street signs into the growing pile of oddities at the corner of your home.

Perhaps you should engage in some piracy at zee instead.


End file.
